


Last Goodbye

by Tillyalf427



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Eventual Romance, Fluff, I'm tired so will add more tags tomorrow, Mutual Pining, Old Work, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: If you had of asked Ikuya a couple of years ago what he thought the best part of university would be, he'd probably have said something along the lines of learning new subjects and making new friends, he definitely wouldn't have said that the best thing about university would be the fiery redhead that was his roommate, Shiina Asahi.
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Shiina Asahi
Kudos: 12





	Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another old work which I've just got round to finishing, part of me feels like it should be multi-chapter but I don't have any sort of plan or plot to make it longer than this so uh oh well  
> Also on my last fic, I was made aware that the photos weren't loading for some people I'm not sure whether it's because of how I've uploaded them or like the browser used or whatever but I'm going to type up what's in the photos on this and my last fic hopefully tomorrow which will then be uploaded on fanfiction.net under the same title and username (Because they don't allow pictures) Alternatively, I will also have both stories on wattpad again under the same title and username in case this doesn't work again.  
> I think in future I might refrain from using images in the story just to avoid the risk they don't work  
> But anyway, it's getting kinda late where I live now and I was up early this morning with my dog so I'm going to get some sleep and I hope everyone enjoys this!  
> P.s. This story was supposed to be based off the song 'last goodbye' by Kesha so if you want to listen to that whilst reading I'm not sure how much it relates exactly but it's a pretty good song either way

If you had of asked Ikuya a couple of years ago what he thought the best part of university would be, he'd probably have said something along the lines of learning new subjects and making new friends, he definitely wouldn't have said that the best thing about university would be the fiery redhead that was his roommate, Shiina Asahi.

It had all started when they were moving in. Ikuya felt ridiculously awkward around the confident male, his own self-consciousness limiting his enjoyment. Asahi had been a very touchy person, feeling the need to brush up against him occasionally, making the teal haired male blush profusely.   
Ikuya wasn't stupid, even an idiot would recognise that Asahi was ridiculously attractive and that he had the personality to match, however, he never even considered it, deciding that Asahi was way out of his league. But a small part of him still dared to hope that maybe one day, Asahi would return his feelings.

However, all it took was a 'small' party held by Asahi and a profuse amount of alcohol for Ikuya's worries to be thrown out of the window.   
It had started with Asahi brushing up against him more than usual, before escalating to him down right touching Ikuya. His hand resting on his leg, a finger poking his cheek or a hand running through his hair, it appeared that Asahi couldn't keep his hands to himself.   
Ikuya obviously knew that it was only the alcohol running through the redhead's system that was causing these actions, however, the alcohol coursing through his own blood told him to accept the touches, wallow in the affection, even though it was all a lie.   
And that had been how it had started. As people began to leave their dorm, Asahi became bolder with his touches, his hand resting higher up Ikuya's thigh and his finger brushing over his lips every now and then.   
After the door shut behind the last person, their self-control snapped. Lips clashed together roughly, teeth hitting together and scraping tongues whilst hands grabbed onto any piece of fabric that they could reach.   
They had stumbled drunkenly into the bedroom, collapsing onto the nearest bed with Asahi towering over the smaller male, clashing their lips together once more.   
Teeth bit at each other's lips before trailing down, Asahi sucking deep bruises into Ikuya's neck as he moved.   
Ikuya moaned every time a new bite mark joined the others, enjoying the feeling of Asahi sucking the blood to the surface of his skin, leaving blotchy purple spots here and there.   
The redhead had moved down further, pushing Ikuya shirt up and over his head before pulling an erect nipple into his mouth as he sucked hard, surprised by the shocked squeak he heard in response.   
He bit down gently, nibbling on Ikuya's nipple and looking up into his eyes, partially obscured by his hair.   
Half lidded brown eyes stared down back at him, lust clouding over his gaze as he watched the other torment his chest.   
A gentle pull of Asahi's hair encouraged the taller to return to his previous position, leaning down to kiss Ikuya again and letting a surprised grunt escape his mouth as he was flipped over.   
"My turn..." Ikuya mumbled, struggling to try and pull Asahi's shirt off.   
He followed the redhead's example, playing and toying with his nipples before deciding to take it further, trailing his lips down to the waistband of Asahi's pants, leaving a dark bruise just above the fabric.   
He pulled the fabric away from Asahi's body, removing the article of clothing, the redhead's underwear following suit. Ikuya ducked his head down, gently mouthing at the top of Asahi's dick before taking it gently into his mouth, bobbing back and forth carefully as Asahi threw his head back in pleasure, heavy breaths escaping his lungs.   
"Fuck, Ikuya," Asahi grunted before threading his fingers through teal hair, pulling the shorter boy back up to kiss him hard.   
His fingers returned to Ikuya's hips, digging into the flesh there as he pulled Ikuya up to straddle his waist, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and pushing them down, his underwear soon following after before reaching over and routing around in what he hoped was his bedside table.   
When his fingers came into contact with the item he was looking for, he grasped the bottle, flicking the lid off and squeezing some of the liquid into his fingers and spreading it around.   
Reaching back behind Ikuya, he circled a finger around Ikuya's entrance before gently pushing in a finger, giving him no warning and watching his reaction carefully to check he hadn't hurt him.   
He gradually built up to two, then three fingers, thrusting and scissoring his fingers to stretch the smaller boy out so that he didn't hurt him.   
An inpatient whine escaped Ikuya as he pulled Asahi's hand away, positioning himself above Asahi's dick before stating that he was ready.   
He lined Asahi's dick up with his entrance, pushing down forcefully, ignoring the slight burning pain he felt as he was stretched wider than ever.   
Asahi grunted as Ikuya lowered himself down, enjoying the tight wet heat around his dick as the smaller male started to move, lifting himself up before dropping back down hard.   
No words were exchanged between them, no loving gestures or reassuring words, just sex. They didn't have feelings for each other, they were both just drunk and horny and happened to be available.   
Ikuya felt shudders run down his spine every time he dropped down, Asahi's dick hitting his prostate and causing shocks of pleasure to run up his spine, tingling like electricity.   
Asahi's hands grabbed for Ikuya's waist, gripping his hips in a tight hold, helping him out by lifting him up and down. After a while, the redhead let out a grunt followed by a brief warning that he was about to come before he grabbed Ikuya's dick, pumping his hand up and down.   
Ikuya whined slightly, tensing up as his orgasm washed over him, continuing to lift his hips up and down until he felt Asahi tense under him before he released inside of him.   
Ikuya winced slightly as he pulled himself up off Asahi's dick, grimacing at the sticky feeling of sweat covered skin.   
"I'm going to go for a shower," Ikuya stated, standing up on slightly wobbly legs and walking to the bathroom, feeling the effects of the alcohol wear off almost entirely, leaving just a sharp throbbing headache and a feeling of deep regret.   
Asahi stared up at the ceiling, thinking of what just happened. He tried to explain the sinking feeling he felt as Ikuya walked away but couldn't put his finger on it, instead telling himself that what had happened meant nothing. They had been drunk and had made a stupid decision, he was sure that Ikuya was already over what happened and yet here he was laying on his bed, sticky and covered in sweat.   
Would it be weird to ask to join the shorter male? Asahi questioned himself, flopping back down on the bed when he decided that yes, it would be weird, and he'd probably be turned away.   
He dozed off for a while after that, barely noticing the door to the bathroom click open as Ikuya made his way back into the bedroom, trying his best not to limp at all.   
Asahi forced his eyes open, watching Ikuya's movements as he moved around the room, getting dressed.   
"You should go shower," Ikuya suggested, collecting the shed clothes that were scattered upon the floor, moving into the kitchen and putting the clothes into the washing machine, measuring out washing powder and conditioner before setting off the machine.   
Asahi watched after him, his head a mess of thoughts before he followed Ikuya's advice, pulling himself up off the bed and moving to the bathroom to shower.   
Ikuya breathed out slightly as he noticed Asahi following his advice, a million thoughts rushing through his head as he grabbed himself a glass of water and some ibuprofen.   
At the end of the night when they were both finished showering and were led in bed, the same thought passed through both of their minds;   
_Why did it happen this way?_

Things appeared to go back to normal after that, they'd have brief conversations in the mornings when neither of them was fully awake and would come back to the dorm in much better moods when they'd woken up.   
Nothing was said about what happened that night and Ikuya had begun to think that he'd imagined it, just a desperate thought because he thought Asahi was hot. However, things seemed tense. It was harder to talk to each other, as if an invisible boundary had been set up between them. Ikuya no longer spoke about problems with his brother or other friends and Asahi never asked. It was like they were back at the beginning of the semester, where they tiptoed around each other, not quite used to living with someone who was practically a stranger.   
Asahi had tried to block out the swirling thoughts in his head, confused by the thoughts of a certain teal haired male. He had always been so sure that he was straight before he began constantly thinking of his roommate. It was as if a switch had been flicked one day which caused all his thoughts to wander to the smaller male. He was confused and although he tried not to let it show, he failed terribly. He had barely spoken to Ikuya since that party two weeks ago and he tried to figure out how he felt, how he imagined Ikuya felt. What if Ikuya felt the same about him? He sometimes let his mind wonder about what that would be like however, he knew better than to hope for that. There was no way Ikuya could like him, Ikuya was perfect, small and delicate but also strong and muscular. If Ikuya even was gay, he could easily get someone way better than Asahi, someone who wasn't so hot-headed who didn't try and argue at every given opportunity.   
When the two did talk, it was cold and emotionless, simple questions asking how each others day was and what the other wanted to eat.

Everything was tense. When after another two weeks things hadn't gone back to normal, Asahi plucked up the courage to ask his roommate about it. Ask how he felt about the situation.   
Unfortunately, things were never that easy.

When Ikuya returned home that day, he appeared to be in a bad mood, anger seeming to spark around him as he dropped his bag on the floor next to his bed, flopping down onto his mattress.   
Asahi stood in the doorway watching the repetitive breathing of his roommate before approaching him and gently placing a hand on his back, Ikuya flinching away before lifting his head to look at him.   
"Are you okay...?" Asahi began to ask but was cut off but Ikuya's lips crashing upon his. His shock must have been evident on his face as Ikuya immediately pulled away and apologised, stating that he was stressed and wasn't thinking straight.   
_I don't mind_ , the dangerous thought ran through Asahi's head, a confused look adorning his face as he saw Ikuya's surprised expression, realising he must have spoken out loud as the shorter male asked a quiet   
"Really?"   
Asahi shook his head, holding his hands out in front of him, explaining quickly that he was thinking and hadn't realised what he said. He was almost certain that he imagined the disappointed look on Ikuya's face. After all, why would he be disappointed?   
Asahi gave a small smile and rested a hand on Ikuya's shoulder, a small gesture that Ikuya realised he had missed greatly.   
"I'm here to talk or anything if you'd like,"   
Ikuya nodded and flopped back down onto his bed, ignoring Asahi's presence.   
Asahi sighed internally and exited the room, knowing there was nothing he could do now other than what for Ikuya to talk.

Another few weeks passed of tense silence and Asahi was beginning to get sick if it. He needed some sort of release and so, he waited for the weekend, Ikuya going out for the day as expected, before he flopped down in bed and pulling up the contacts list on his phone, scrolling through the list of names of various people from his classes until he spotted the one he needed, clicking on the contact to open the messaging app.

Letting out a sigh, he let his phone fall beside his head, waiting patiently for Kisumi to get here. He had met the pink-haired male in one of his classes and had pretty much immediately been given the offer of casual sex however, up until now, he hadn't taken it, telling Kisumi that he already had his sights set on someone. The pink-haired male had respected his choice, offering to listen to his Ikuya-related problems and in turn asking for advice on someone he liked who was in a relationship already. So far Kisumi had simply been sleeping with strangers in an attempt to forget theone he was in love with.

Much like what Asahi now planned to do.

All those times he'd advised Kisumi to stop sleeping with strangers made him laugh as he realised he could now easily be called a hypocrite.

"What am I even doing?" He raised his arm to drape across his eyes, blocking out the light in the room. "God..."

It didn't occur to Asahi how long he had been led there until he heard a loud knock on the door, dragging himself off his bed to answer the door, seeing Kisumi leaning against the doorframe with his usual grin on his face, raising his eyebrows at the redhead.

"Wow, you look like shit,"

"Gee thanks," Asahi responded sarcastically, gesturing for Kisumi to enter and closing the door behind him.

"You've not denied it though," Kisumi joked, stepping closer to Asahi, eyelashes fluttering seductively as he stared at the redhead.

"Shut up," Asahi mumbled out, leaning in to crash their lips together, hands reaching up to find Kisumi's shoulders and guide him through the dorm, their lips never separating for more than a second until Kisumi's knees hit the bed, falling backwards and forcing them to part for air as Asahi moved to straddle Kisumi's hips.

"I hate that I took you up on this offer," Asahi breathed out against Kisumi's lips, hands tracing up underneath Kisumi's shirt, pushing the fabric so that it bunched up underneath the pink-haired male's chin

"Hey so do I, I was hoping things would work out for you," Kisumi sounded the most serious Asahi had ever heard him sound, letting a small smile slip onto his face to hide his sadness, leaning down to nip and suck at Kisumi's neck as a form of distraction.

Asahi removed himself from the pink-haired male, only to encourage him to sit up, pulling his shirt off desperately, hearing a quiet whineasKisumicomplained

"No fair Asahi," He mirrored the redhead's actions, trying and failing to remove Asahi's shirt. Luckily, the redhead took pity on him, quickly removing his own shirt and throwing it into some forgotten corner of the room, immediately returning his attention to Kisumi, trailing small bites and kisses down his neck, leaving dark hickeys in his wake.

"Asahi...damn..."Kisumi arched his back into the touch, a sly smirk on his face as he exaggerated every movement and every noise he made.

"You're so dramatic," Asahi practically snorted at Kisumi's antics, briefly looking up from where he had settled sucking and teasing Kisumi'snipple.

Unfortunately, neither of them heard the quiet sound of a key in the lock and the opening and closing of the door.

It was only when the bedroom door creaked open a moment later to reveal Ikuya that Asahi questioned whether his luck could possibly get any worse.

Two heads snapped in the direction of the doorway, both flushed red with eyes wide, the same expression mirrored on Ikuya's face as he stood in the doorway, frozen in place.

"..I..Uh...Sorry for interrupting..." The teal haired male stuttered out, spinning back around as fast as physically possible and making a beeline for the door once more, grabbing his keys again on his way out.

Asahi stayed stuck in place for a moment before he stumbled off the bed, almost tripping over their discarded clothes as he rushed after Ikuya.

"Ikuya wait!" He practically sprinted after the shorter male who stopped just outside their door, letting Asahi catch up. "Ikuya this isn't what you think..."

"Why should it matter to me anyway? I'll leave you to it," he didn't even turn around and Asahi was somewhat glad as it saved him from seeing the hurt on Ikuya's face which he knew he wouldn't be able to hide. When Asahi stated silent for a moment, Ikuya continued walking only to be stopped once more by Asahi grabbing his wrist and spinning him around so that he was facing him.

"Please just hear me out,"

"There's no reason for you to explain yourself. It's not like we're together," The last part was filled with bitterness that Ikuya just couldn't hide as he pulled his wrist free, turning to leave again.

"I'll stay at my brother's tonight," He called over his shoulder, leaving Asahi stood staring after him, still half-naked with his arm outstretched like an idiot.

He heard quiet footsteps behind him, glancing to the side to see Kisumi as his arm dropped, glancing back to see Ikuya was out of sight.

"Sorry about that," Asahi apologised "I didn't think he would..."

"No, I'm sorry Asahi. I should've talked you out of this, look, you really need to just talk to each other," Kisumi placed a hand on his shoulder, urging him back inside and throwing the redhead's shirt in his general direction.

"I guess that sort of killed the mood huh?" Asahi tried to joke, flopping down on the sofa in the centre of the living room.

"I dunno, I could still go," Kisumi joked "But I'm not willing to take advantage of you right now,"

Although he knew any attempt to contact Ikuya would be futile, he still rummaged around for his phone, eventually finding it and pulling up the messaging app once more.

He let out a long sigh, letting his head fall back as he dropped his phone beside him, eyes slipping closed against the burning tears of frustration that threatened to fall.

"He's got to come back at some point, you'll just have to take that chance to talk to him," Kisumi spoke, giving a small smile to try and reassure Asahi. "Or I could try and follow him and explain for you?"

"No...This is something I have to do," Asahi sighed "Besides, he'd be too far away by now, you'd never be able to follow him,"

"I guess you're right," Kisumi agreed reluctantly "You wanna watch a movie or something to kill some time?"

Asahi agreed, needing something, anything to lighten the current atmosphere in the room.

They settled on some badly made action film, watching it halfheartedly and joking around with each other until Kisumi suggested he should leave in case Ikuya did come back.

And so, Asahi found himself alone.

Although he had never so much minded being alone, the silence felt stifling now, as if it was crushing down on him and he found himself flinching whenever he heard the smallest noise, a jolt of hope firing through him at the thought that it might be Ikuya even though it never was.

He had begun to drift off, his phone clutched tightly in his hand in case Ikuya replied, however, he startled awake at the sound of the front door opening and closing, trying to decide whether it was his imagination or not until he heard footsteps walking down the hallway.

"Ikuya?" He called out, already pretty sure that was who it was but wanting to check either way. His answer came in the form of Ikuya entering the living room, his expression blank and unreadable as he stared at Asahi before glancing around the room. "You're back,"

"My brother's boyfriend was round and I'm pretty sure they were having sex, didn't want to interrupt. Seems to be happening a lot today..." He explained with a tired expression "I'm going to bed,"

"Ikuya wait!" Asahi sprung up from where he was sat. and Ikuya paused, his back still turned to the redhead.

"You don't need to explain yourself, it's nothing to do with me," Ikuya spoke before continuing towards their shared bedroom.

"It's not what it looked like though," Asahi continued, ignoring Ikuya's protests.

"Why would it bother me even if it was what it looked like?"

The sheer lack of emotion in Ikuya's voice as he began walking away was pierced straight through Asahi's heart like a knife and he grimaced at the feeling.

"But I don't like Kisumi," Asahi tried again, hoping he would finally, _finally_ get the hint and not force Asahi to confess directly only Ikuya continued walking.

"Good for you I guess,"

Asahi only stared after Ikuya as he left the room, confused beyond belief by the teal haired male's actions.

How was he supposed to know how Ikuya felt when he acted so passive all the time?

He moved to flop back down on the sofa once more, figuring that Ikuya didn't want to be disturbed and complying.

The last thing he wanted was for Ikuya to hate him.

_Only, it seemed like that may be the case._

The tension returned after that day. The same routine of barely speaking to each other unless absolutely necessary came around again no matter how much Asahi had prayed for it not to resort to this again, it had happened.

And he had to fix things fast or risk the chance of never speaking to Ikuya again.

He had been dreading it ever since starting university.

Just like he had dreaded it throughout school.

His parents were moving again and, since his father was paying his tuition fees, he also had to move.

At least they waited until the end of the year, that was the silver lining he guessed.

The atmosphere was the polar opposite of when they had moved in, instead of joking and laughing, Asahi was, for lack of a better word, sulking.

Ikuya was silent as he watched, unsure whether to leave Asahi alone or whether to stay in case he wanted someone to talk to. Instead, he sort of hung around, acting like he wasn't paying attention

"Ikuya?" The teal haired male's head snapped in Asahi's direction as he began packing up the last few items into another cardboard box, looking around for the tape and taping the box closed. "I uh...I really like you, and uh...I just want to apologise for how things turned out...I should have talked to you about it instead of getting drunk and sleeping with you and I shouldn't have used Kisumi to try and get over you...I'm sorry," There was a bittersweet smile on Asahi's face and he refused to meet Ikuya'seyes, the shorter male shocked into silence by the confession, struggling desperately for words until Asahi stood up, slapping his hands on his thighs before lifting the last box onto the pre-existing pile he had made ready to be collected when his father arrived whilst Ikuya was still grappling for words that would describe how he felt.

"Asahi...I..." Ikuya stumbled over his words, struggling to find the right thing to say only, it appeared he was too late. Asahi's phone began ringing and the redhead pulled it out of his pocket, checking who it was before sliding the answer button across and holding it up to his ear.

"...Yeah...Okay, where are you? ...Right...I'll be out in a minute...See ya.." His arm fell back down to his side, ending the call and replacing the device in his pocket before reaching up to rub awkwardly at his neck with a sheepish smile. "It's my dad, he's waiting outside,"

Ikuya remained silent. It didn't matter what he said, he wouldn't be able to stop Asahi's parents from moving. Besides, maybe if he kept his feelings to himself it would hurt less.

He didn't believe it, but maybe...

"Do you want help taking boxes out?" He asked instead, receiving a nod from Asahi and a quiet 'Thanks,'

In silence, they both grabbed a couple of boxes before exiting the dorm, heading downstairs and out the front door to where Asahi's father had parked the car. It was when they headed inside to grab the last few boxes that Ikuya felt the need to say something burning within him.

"Asahi," The redhead turned to look at him and Ikuya crumbled slightly under his gaze, forcing himself to continue "I'm going to miss you and...I'm sorry for everything..." Asahi just gave him a grin, poking him in the ribs making him flinch away from the ticklish sensation.

"You don't have to apologise, we both fucked up," They began taking the last of the boxes out, loading them into the car before Asahi moved to close the doors of the car, turning back to Ikuya who stood somewhat awkwardly nearby "I guess this is our last goodbye," Without context, Asahi would have sounded like he was simply making a joke, however, Ikuya could pick up on the slight sadness in the redhead's voice as he spoke, feeling his heart wrench painfully.

"I guess so," He tried not to show how much those few words hurt, mentally kicking himself for fucking up so badly. But it was too late.

With a final wave, Asahi climbed into the car, giving Ikuya his usual grin before the car began pulling away, leaving Ikuya stood on his own, a lost feeling seeping into his chest. It was long after the car had left his sight that the teal haired male finally forced himself to go back inside, cringing at the painfully empty dorm and the silence that now hung heavily in the air.

"Ugh.." He sighed, heading over to one of the windows and leaning against it, staring out at the bright sunlight. "Now what?" He questioned to the empty dorm room, eyes slipping closed as he leaned against the window frame, enjoying the sunlight. "I'm alone..."

Ikuya's classes had already finished for the summer and he still had another week before he was due to head home for the summer, struggling to find something, anything to do to pass the time. Usually, he would have gone out with some of his friends from his classes however, Hiyori had already left to head home and anyone else he could consider a friend either still had a couple of classes or were busy packing up ready to leave.

And so, Ikuya spent the days alone in his dorm, often catching up on sleep or doing some extra reading for his classes. There was only one problem;

Everything was so boring, so quiet, so lonely since Asahi had left and although Ikuya had tried his best to bury his feelings for the redhead, it was much easier said than done and often he found his facade slipping.

And so to say he was surprised when Kisumi showed up on the doorstep one afternoon was an understatement. And apparently he didn't do a good job of hiding his shock either as Kisumi grinned.

"Are you really that surprised to see me?"

"Uh..yeah actually..." Ikuya replied, holding the door open for Kisumi to enter "You're Asahi's friend right?" Kisumi nodded with a smile

"You shouldn't be too surprised, after all, Asahi used to talk about you all the time, I can't help being curious," Ikuya glanced warily at the pink-haired male as he continued "Did you two ever actually make up or not? He's not really mentioned anything about it at all so I figured I'd ask you,"

Ikuya grimaced slightly at the conversation topic before figuring he might as well answer this guy honestly.

"No...Not really. I wanted to but couldn't find the right words in time,"

"Hmm?" Kisumi seemed to be urging him to continue however, he wasn't sure what else to say. "You know he used to talk about you an awful lot, but he thought he didn't stand a chance..."

It was clear now that this Kisumi guy was trying to get a reaction out of him however, Ikuya tried his hardest not to fall for it.

"Yeah right. Asahi. Thinking he doesn't stand a chance? That's unlikely." He rolled his eyes, flinching away as Kisumi leaned in close to him

"He was hoping that his parents wouldn't move again so that he could work things out with you," Kisumi explained "And I know you think that I'm lying and that you don't stand a chance but maybe if you just message him and explain how you feel, you two idiots will finally work this whole thing out," The pleasant smile returned to Kisumi's face so fast that Ikuya found himself confused by the duality of the guy. "That's all I came here for just, think over what I said, yeah?"

Ikuya was faintly aware of the fact that he was nodding as Kisumi made his way towards the door once more, leaving just as quickly as he had arrived.

_Surely he can't be telling the truth..._

Then again, he supposed there was only one way to know...

The teal haired male headed towards the bedroom, flopping down on his bed and staring longingly towards the now empty bed opposite his own as he pulled his phone from his pocket, pulling up the messaging app before pausing to consider what he was doing.

At least if Kisumi was, in fact, wrong, he wouldn't be stuck in the same dorm as Asahi anymore so what did he have to lose?

He began typing before pausing, taking a moment to consider whether this was something he wanted to text. He would much rather be able to tell Asahi in person however, not only did that not work when he tried it, but it was also impossible due to the redhead moving away. He figured the best he was going to get would be ringing him however, he didn't want to disturb him if he was busy. He figured thathe could always simply ask when the redhead was free, settling on that and typing out his message.

After hitting send, he let himself fall back down onto his bed with a sigh. Now all he could do is wait.

And wait he did when after three days, Asahi hadn't so much as opened the message, much to Ikuya's frustration. Maybe Kisumi had been messing with him and just wanted him to make a fool out of himself? Or maybe he had been right and Asahi didn't want anything to do with him, regardless of what Kisumi thought.

Either way, Ikuya was determined to get answers. And he was determined to get them before he had to set off home, which only left him a couple of days to somehow hunt down Kisumi and demand answers. And so, he began slowly and painstakingly messaging each of his friends asking whether they knew the pink-haired male, only to come back empty-handed. At least for now.

Luckily for him, Makoto got back to him later that afternoon saying that he knew him and giving him his dorm number, giving Ikuya all the tools he needed to finally get some answers.

And so, later that day, Ikuya made his way to where Makoto had said Kisumi's dorm was, trying to push down his frustration as he knocked on the door, waiting impatiently until the door was opened by exactly who he was hoping to see.

Kisumi.

"Ikuya! What happened with Asahi?" He ushered Ikuya inside enthusiastically, leaning in way too close for comfort as he spoke

"I don't know, what did happen with Asahi?" Ikuya countered, feeling his anger surfacing no matter how hard he tried to crush it down "I messaged three days ago and he's not replied, are you just trying to fuck with me or something?"

Kisumi's face dropped immediately and Ikuya was extremely close to exploding with anger only Kisumi replied before he could.

"I'm not trying to mess with you I swear but did Asahi not tell you he changed his phone number?" The pink-haired male seemed to be treading lightly, sensing Ikuya's annoyance and not wanting to give the shorter male a reason to punch him.

"You're kidding me?"

"...He dropped it down the stairs, smashed the entire thing to pieces like the dumbass he is," Kisumi explained sheepishly "He messaged me for people's numbers but obviously I don't have yours.." He pulled his phone out and brought up his contacts, not having to look far to find Asahi's name "Here, this is his new number,"

Ikuya pulled out his own phone, creating a new contact and copying down Asahi's number before saving it and exiting the app.

"Sorry for being so rude about it...I thought maybe he'd told you it would be a funny joke or something. Obviously I was wrong," Ikuya gave a sheepish laugh, putting his phone away as Kisumi did the same.

"I should have thought about it, so I'm sorry too," Kisumi agreed, an awkward silence settling around them before Ikuya spoke again.

"I should probably go, I apologise if I interrupted anything,"

"No, no, it's fine. You didn't interrupt," Kisumi replied with his usual smile, "But hey, I'll give you my number and you can tell me how it goes," the pink-haired male recited his number and Ikuya made note of it, saving it as another new contact before saying goodbye to Kisumi and heading back to his own dorm.

Once back inside the safety of his dorm room, he grabbed his phone again and scrolled down to the new contact he had made for Asahi and clicking on the blank icon. He decided he couldn't deal with the wait again if he was to message first, instead pressing the call button and holding it up to his ear, listening to the shrill ringing and hoping that Asahi would answer regardless of it being an unknown number. He seemed to have gotten lucky as a familiar voice, albeit riddled with confusion, answered the phone.

"Hello? Who is it?"

"Asahi, look I really need to talk to you," Ikuya began, completely disregarding Asahi's question

"Ikuya?" Asahi was confused, half guessing who was on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, it's me, listen, I really fucked up," The teal haired male began, trying to gather his thoughts for long enough to explain. "Asahi, I like you...I wanted to tell you before you left but I couldn't find the words to explain it properly and I thought that maybe you didn't feel the same and you were out of my league,"

"Ikuya I..."

"And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier...I...It was Kisumi who encouraged me to tell you and I regret not doing it earlier..."

"Ikuya," Asahi interrupted, amusement clear in his voice "Just shut up a second will ya?" Ikuya nodded although he knew Asahi couldn't see him. "I have something to tell you too," He paused for a moment and Ikuya practically held his breath "I managed to convince my dad to not make me move universities, I'm coming back next year,"

"What? Are you serious?" Ikuya was in disbelief, partly thinking this must be some sort of joke again however, there was no faking the excitement in Asahi's voice.

"One hundred per cent," Asahi replied, the grin on his face practically audible in his voice "And believe me when I say that as soon as I get back I'm asking you out properly but for now Ikuya, you wanna be mine?"

"Asahi..." Ikuya suddenly didn't feel so alone in the almost empty dorm room. "Of course you dumbass,"

"Good, and for the record, I totally meant to sleep with you that night,"

"Likewise," Ikuya grinned, hearing someone talking in the background on Asahi's end.

"Ah, crap. Sorry Ikuya I gotta go and help my parents finish packing up. We're supposed to be moving tomorrow and there's still so much to do," The redhead sighed and Ikuya found himself relating as he realised he still had to pack up his stuff to head home.

"Speaking of packing I've still got to do mine so I'll follow in your footsteps and start it," Ikuya gave a quiet laugh and Asahi began saying his goodbyes, promising to ring him later on, Ikuya responding in much the same way before hanging up and beginning to pack his stuff up, leaving out only essential things he would need in the next few days.  
  


The journey home back to Iwatobi had been long and tiring and Ikuya found himself wanting nothing more than to flop down in bed as soon as he got in, however, he should have known not to expect anything like that. It had been months since he had been home and he was sure his family wouldn't let him rest until they had all caught up. That and he was sure Natsuya was also home meaning he definitely wouldn't be able to sleep.

The front door to his childhood home was unlocked as he arrived, struggling through the door with his many bags, being greeted by his mother who came to take one of his bags off him, ushering him inside towards the sofa.

"Welcome home," She greeted, wrapping him in a tight hug before releasing him and urging him to sit down as Natsuya came downstairs, immediately wrapping his arms around Ikuya in a headlock, ruffling his younger brother's hair.

"Natsuya! You piece of shit!" Ikuya wriggled out of the brunet's hold as he flopped down beside him.

"Nice to see you again too," Natsuya grinned, acting innocent as Ikuya rolled his eyes at him, "So no girlfriend? Boyfriend? Even just friends?"

"Shut up, I do have friends you know," Ikuya retorted playfully, only now realising how much he had missed his brother whilst he had been gone.

"I've never met any of them so that can't be true," Natsuya grinned before they were interrupted by their mother.

"Would you two mind going to the shop to grab a couple of things for me?" The two nodded and she headed back into the kitchen, jotting down a list on a small piece of paper before handing it to them as they pulled on their shoes.

It was a short walk to the nearby convenience store filled with the two brothers catching up and sending playful jabs at each other until they reached the store, heading inside and grabbing everything that was on the list.

"Ah, Ikuya, can you go and grab some milk, I completely forgot," Natsuya spoke quietly and Ikuya nodded, jogging off to the right aisle. He hadn't been looking where he was going, as stupid as that was and found himself colliding with someone, falling backwards, apologies immediately falling from his mouth. A hand reached down to grab his own, pulling him back up to stand and it was only then that Ikuya looked up to see the face of the person he had run into, another apology dying on his tongue as he was met with a familiar face.

"Asahi?" His voice practically raised an octave in surprise, being met with the familiar red hair and grinning face.

"Ah Ikuya, what on earth are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Ikuya retorted "I'm back home for summer and uh, we ran out of milk,"

"That's quite ironic, you know I said we were moving?" Ikuya nodded "We moved a couple of blocks away from here the other day. You never told me you lived here,"

"You never told me you were moving here," the teal haired male countered.

"Its good to see you though. Hey actually you know what," Asahi spoke "Ikuya, will you be my-"

"Ikuya! What the hell is taking so damn long?" Natsuya appeared behind his brother, effectively silencing Asahi who looked utterly confused.

"Ah, sorry, I uh..." Ikuya stuttered, turning to his brother who now had the biggest grin plastered on his face.

"Oh? Am I interrupting something?" The brunet teased lightly, causing Ikuya's face to flush dark red however, Asahi decided to take this as his cue to butt in.

"Honestly, yeah a little,"

"Asahi!" Ikuya scolded playfully as Natsuya grinned.

"Oh no, I see what's going on here, it's fine. I'll leave you to it," The brunet spoke, an unexpected amount of sincerity in his brother's voice, "I'll tell mum you'll be home late,"

"Uh...Thanks," Ikuya spoke quietly, face flushing red as Natsuya moved past them to grab some milk before turning to leave, throwing one last comment over his shoulder before leaving

"Just remember you're telling me all the details when you get back,"

"So uh," Ikuya continued "That was my brother," He gave an awkward laugh and Asahi continued talking.

"Should we go somewhere a bit less...uh...public?" The redhead asked, to which Ikuya nodded, joining Asahi as he grabbed a couple of things that he was here for before they began walking, the sky gradually darkening above them.

"As I was saying, "He continued, turning to look at Ikuya as they came to a stop the street quiet around them.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Ikuya blurted out before Asahi had the chance to speak, the redhead pouting slightly and reaching out a hand to poke into Ikuya's ribs, tickling the shorter male.

"You stole my line," Asahi complained with a grin, laughing as Ikuya tried to wriggle away from him.

"Asahi!" Ikuya let out a laugh and Asahi found himself craving the noise more.

"I'll let you off this time but only because my parents will kill me if I'm not back soon," Asahi eventually gave up his attack, Ikuya sighing in relief and taking a moment to catch his breath again as they began walking again.

Ikuya felt disappointment welling up inside him as they neared the sideroad he would have to turn off at.

"I'll message you later and we can arrange a date, yeah?"Asahi asked as they stopped at the end of Ikuya's road. In a split-second decision, Asahi leaned in, his hands coming to snake around Ikuya's waist and his neck as he pulled him into a kiss.

It was nowhere near as desperate as the first time they kissed, the night of Asahi's party and there was no feeling of regret following like the time Ikuya had kissed Asahi afterwards. Instead, Ikuya felt warmth spread through him and a feeling of relief that everything had finally worked out. When they finally did pull away, Asahi let a smile slip onto his face as Ikuya pulled away, preparing to head home when Asahi's voice caught his attention again.

"I guess I was wrong," Ikuya cocked his head in confusion "It wasn't our last goodbye. And I'll be damned if I ever think that again,"

"Definitely not our last goodbye," Ikuya agreed with a small smile, beginning to walk back home as Asahi also began heading in the opposite direction.

_And oh how Natsuya had a field day teasing Ikuya that night..._


End file.
